


Tranquil

by MusicPrincess655



Series: STZ Shenanigans [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Laughter, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: Semi and Shirabu hang out and watch videos





	

**Author's Note:**

> Time for a work featuring my favorite swan ship! Beta'd by the wonderful [ @pkmnshippings ](pkmnshippings.tumblr.com)

“This is dumb.”

“You’re dumb. Shut up and watch, this is the important part.”

Shirabu grumbled something about how  _ he was the one who got in on his grades, he wasn’t the dumb one _ , but settled back into Eita’s chest regardless, quieting down to watch the video. The setter sent a toss to a player in the back in a particularly impressive synchronized attack. 

“See what happened there?” Eita asked, hitting pause. “You tend to undershoot it when you do back attacks. You have to make sure the ball is set high enough so the spiker can get it over the net.”

Shirabu made a small annoyed noise, but Eita knew by now that it meant he was listening and understood. Shirabu didn’t take advice well,  _ especially _ from Eita, but no matter how rude he was, he did know when to listen. He knew Eita had more experience and was better at setting for back attacks. It was the whole reason they were having this joint video session. 

Shirabu shifted, slouching more. He was between Eita’s legs, back to his chest as they watched the videos on Shirabu’s laptop. Eita was just tall enough to rest his head on top of Shirabu’s if Shirabu slouched down. And if experience was anything to go by, he’d probably be playing with Shirabu’s soft hair before the day was out. 

“Do you need a break?” Eita asked, noticing Shirabu starting to fidget. Shirabu sighed, but nodded. They’d been at this for about an hour, and even someone as studious as Shirabu would need to stop after that.

Eita reached around, opting to rest his chin on Shirabu’s shoulder instead as he typed into the search bar. The video pulled up. It was in English, which neither of them understood very well even on their best day, but they’d been watching videos in other languages all day. 

“I thought we were taking a break?” Shirabu complained as the volleyball video started. 

“We are. Shut up for a second,” Eita instructed, leaving his chin on Shirabu’s shoulder. 

“They don’t even look that good…” Shirabu cut off with a snort as the libero took a ball to the face. Eita grinned. He wondered how long it would take for Shirabu to realize that this was a comedy skit and not real volleyball. It had taken him until the middle of the video to realize that himself the first time round.

Shirabu snorted again when the libero took the second hit to the face, starting to cackle when the third hit took him to the ground and the coach had to pick him up and turn him around. His laugh was objectively disgusting, not at all fit for someone as pretty and delicate as he was. And yet somehow, it worked. Privately, Eita thought that Shirabu’s laughter was adorable, and completely refused to acknowledge how much of a sap that made him. Shirabu probably knew, anyway. He laughed around Eita a lot more than he used to - and a lot more than he laughed around anyone else. 

When a teammate kicked the ball into the libero’s face, Shirabu began to make the high-pitched wheezing sounds he always made when he laughed  _ hard _ , and without even realizing it, Eita started to giggle too. Damn, but he couldn’t  _ help _ it. Shirabu’s laugh was contagious, no matter how disgusting it was. Eita couldn’t help but join in when he heard it. 

Shirabu definitely had to know the video was fake now that the other team was spiking into the passed-out libero’s face, but he actually shrieked with laughter when the team picked the libero up to block a spike with his face. Out of the corner of his eye, Eita could see tears rolling down his boyfriend’s face. His shoulders were shaking, and Eita couldn’t help how hard he was laughing, half at the video and half with Shirabu. 

The video ended shortly after that, but Shirabu needed a few more minutes to calm down. He didn’t laugh often - self conscious about his terrible laugh - but when he did it was hard for him to stop. He leaned his head back onto Eita’s shoulder, little breathless half-giggles still coming as he fought for breath, wiping tears off his face. Eita wrapped his arms around his waist, quiet now and enjoying the calm feeling that came after laughing so hard his sides hurt. 

“That was good,” Shirabu finally said, back in control. “That was funny.”

“Good break?”

“Yeah. I hear there’s a player on Karasuno that receives with his face like that.”

Eita huffed a laugh. 

“Wanna go back to watching videos? I still have a few things to point out.”

Shirabu made a whiny noise, turning on his side to rest his head on Eita’s chest. 

“Clingy,” Eita complained, but he reached a hand up to stroke Shirabu’s bangs back from his face nonetheless.

“You love it, don’t pretend,” Shirabu grumbled. “Anyway, I didn’t exactly come over here to watch volleyball videos with you.”

“Oh?” Eita hummed, playing dumb. Shirabu rolled his eyes as he looked up. 

“You’re not that stupid, Semi, don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“You’re supposed to be captain next year, at least pretend you care about getting better,” Eita chastised him.

“You kicked Tendou-san out, we both knew where this was going to go,” Shirabu said, and Eita kissed him on the forehead. 

“Satori would’ve gone anyway. He basically lives in Wakatoshi’s room now,” Eita pointed out. “Be good for a few more minutes. I really do have some things I want to tell you.”

Shirabu made little bitchy noises, but settled down nonetheless. Eita played with Shirabu’s hands, sometimes lifting them to show him the position he was talking about, but mostly just moving them around, feeling the slim fingers and fine joints move. 

And yes, Shirabu  _ did _ end up getting what he wanted, because they both knew he would, but that was what Eita wanted too, so he wasn’t exactly complaining. 

***

Eita woke up on his back, staring at the ceiling, right arm beginning to go numb. Shirabu was facing away from him, his usually sleek hair in disarray. Eita smiled to himself as he saw it starting to curl. It was nice to see Shirabu’s naturally curly hair before he burned it into submission with his straighteners. 

Almost as though he could sense Eita’s eyes on his back, Shirabu made a little noise and shifted, curling closer into Eita’s side. Eita shifted to press Shirabu’s back firmly to his chest, trying to shift his arm away to get the feeling back. 

“If you try to make me get up I will kick you out of your own room,” Shirabu threatened, voice thick with sleep. 

“Don’t worry,” Eita promised. “We don’t have practice today.” 

Shirabu hummed, settling back into sleep, while Eita played with the curly hair that was almost unfairly soft. They could get up and bitch at each other like they normally did later, but in that moment, Eita was perfectly content to simply enjoy the peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I finally wrote Semishira without smut. (but because I'm weak smut for the middle part is coming out later). Hmu on tumblr [ @musicprincess655 ](http://www.musicprincess655.tumblr.com)


End file.
